1. Field
The following description relates to data transmission technology, and more particularly, to methods of transmitting and receiving a multicast or broadcast frame in an optical line terminal (OLT) and an optical network unit (ONU) for a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM)-passive optical network (PON), a WDM-PON system, and an OLT for a WDM-PON.
2. Description of the Related Art
As next-generation optical network technology using a WDM technique, WDM-PONs overcome poor scalability and security of conventional Ethernet PONs (EPONs) and provide high-capacity and high-quality service.
Such a WDM-PON has a tree architecture in which ONUs and an OLT are connected through a remote node (RN). Also, data transmission between the OLT and the ONUs is performed using wavelengths respectively assigned to the ONUs. Thus, WDM-PONs are attracting attention as next-generation PONs that can solve the problems of optical signal attenuation and poor security caused by a conventional passive splitter and provide each ONU with high-quality broadband service using a single transmission wavelength.